twilight remix my way!
by next-bella-cullen
Summary: well the title says it all now all you gotta do is read it to c if u like it! i do not own any of the characters or titles so thank you stephenie meyer!
1. first sight

Chapter 1 – "FIRST SIGHT"

Chapter 1 – "FIRST SIGHT"

I was riding in the car with my mom to the airport, on my way to forks, Washington,

where Charlie lived, my dad. I was wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts because in

phoenix, Arizona it's a little warm but I liked it. The sun shining on me, wind blowing through my hair, warm enough to jump in the pool and just hang out. I would never JUMP in the pool though knowing me I would jump in fall on my head and drown. Ahhhh! Yeah not me I walk down the stairs, gripping the railing so hard I could almost break it, and I stay in the shallowest of the shallow. But in forks it's always cold and wet and the sun is rarely out. You know it's the most depressing state. I was going to stat up there, in forks, with Charlie, so I was going to need a car to get back and forth to school. I had brought enough money to do that and then have some extra cash to do something. "so Hun are you sure you want to do this?" Renée said. "Yeah mom I'll be fine." I wouldn't but I thought it was time to go. "Goodbye" "yeah bye" I said. Well now that I'm on the plane I can go to sleep and th-. "OW!" I said all of a sudden I saw this gorgeous face right in front of me. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" he said "hi I'm Edward" "h-hi i-i-I'm Bella." I was shocked something so beautiful could be talking to me. Then he said "again I'm really sorry" and then he rushed away so quickly it was like he wasn't even there. Maybe I was just imagining it.


	2. First day in Forks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of some of these titles or characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of some of these titles or characters**.

Chapter 2 First day….. in Forks

I'm finally off the plane, an in one piece, YAY! Now I can go get my bags, meet Charlie, go home and unpack. Hey there's that guy, Edward. I wonder if he's going to forks also. "Hey Edward is it?" I said. "Yeah, bella is it?" he said with his velvet soft god voice. "Yeah you remembered, so where are you-" "oh sorry I gotta go!" I wonder where he's going in such a rush. Oh there's Charlie anyway. "Hey there bells!" "Hey char- dad." When I was riding in Charlie's cruiser on the way to the house Charlie told me he bought me a truck. "WOW! Thanks dad." I said. It was in the driveway as we pulled in, it was actually ok, it's red kind of old but still nice. I got into the house and walked through the kitchen up the stairs and into my room. The same as it always was rose colored curtains and wood floors, a desk bigger than the last time I saw it and a twin bed the same. With matching colored sheets to the curtains. Thankfully I haven't grown much so I can still fit in a twin bed. Once I was done packing I went down to the living room to see Charlie and tell him goodnight. Once I got up to my room I went down the hall with my toiletries and brushed my teeth then got into my pajamas. Once I was in my room I couldn't sleep because the wind was blowing on my window all night long. Once I finally got to sleep I only got about three hours of sleep. Oh well I got to go to school and have my big first day.


	3. First accident cold as ice!

Chapter 3 First accident cold as ice

Chapter 3 First accident cold as ice!

…When I got to school I thought I wasn't going to fit in with everybody, with my old red truck, but I did. The only thing that did stick was a shiny silver Volvo. I wondered who that belonged to. When I got out of the car I almost slipped and then I felt two strong cold as ice hands I thought I was on the ground but the only way I knew I wasn't is because once I got my balance I felt the fingertips quickly move away but when I turned around nobody was there. "Maybe I'm losing it." I said in a hushed tone so, just in case if anybody was there, and didn't hear me. Then I started walking towards the school and it started to rain. Aw CRAP! I put my hood on and started speed walking, when I reached the door I got lucky it was the office and there were two ladies sitting at the desk. The one on the right a red head was very happy and cheerful. "Hi there you must be Isabella swan!" "It's bella actually." I said with a fake smile on my face mad knowing that I would have to go through this all day. "I'm Debbie, and here's your schedule for your classes. Hurry up if you go now you'll have time to get a little lost and make it on time to your classes." "Now remember to get this signed by all your teachers and at the end of the day bring it back to me." "Ok thank you" I said. Then I put on my hood and walked out the door.


End file.
